15 de Febrero
by GreenHeadphones
Summary: Sasuke tiene que un viaje de negocios el 13 de Febrero cortesía de su padre quien quiere separarlo de Hinata a toda costa. La pasión guardada de ambos se desata el 15 de Febrero. Contiene Lemmon


**15 de Febrero**

_Por: GreenHeadphones_

**Capítulo único**

* * *

Warnings: Universo Alterno. Lenguaje vulgar. Sexo explicito.

Pairings: Sasuke x Hinata y leve Naruto x Sakura.

Disclaimer: Nada relacionado con Naruto es mío, sólo esta historia.

* * *

_Jueves 13 de Febrero_

.

.

.

― _Prometo compensartelo_― dijo la voz de Sasuke através de la bocina del celular.

― No te preocupes― respondió la suave voz de Hinata con tranquilidad―. Yo se que no lo haces por gusto.

Hinata escuchó como Sasuke suspiraba pesadamente del otro lado de la línea.

― _Juro que mi padre me las pagará por esto._

Hinata rió suavemente mientras negaba con la cabeza, como si el azabache pudiese verla.

― Tú padre tampoco lo hace aproposito― replicó la Hyuuga.

― _¿Cuánto tardarás en entender que él esta haciendo todo para hacer que nos separemos?_― preguntó Sasuke.

― Estoy segura de que no es así.

― _No lo conoces lo suficiente_― replicó Sasuke―. _Tengo que abordar, te hablaré cuando haya llegado al hotel._

― Adiós. Te amo― se despidió Hinata tranquilamente.

― Te amo― fue lo único que dijo el Uchiha antes de colgar.

.

.

.

_Viernes 14 de Febrero_

.

.

.

― ¡Hinata-chan!― gritó un feliz rubio mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la azabache.― ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!

Hinata se sonrojó al sentir la cercanía con el rubio.

― Feliz día de San Valentin, Naruto-kun, Sakura-san― felicitó la Hyuuga una vez que el rubio la hubo soltado.

― Feliz día de San Valentín, Hinata-chan― dijo Sakura dandole a Hinata un abrazo mucho más recatado que el que le había dado el rubio.

― Supe que el teme tuvo que irse ayer por algo del trabajo a Corea― comentó Naruto de manera casual.

Hinata aintió.

― Fue de último minuto, pero Uchiha-sama le dijo que era de suma importancia para la compañía― explicó Hinata recordando lo que Sasuke le había dicho por teléfono antes de abordar el avión.

― Apuesto a que debía de estar molesto con su padre― dijo Sakura cruzandose de brazos.

Hinata asintió.

― Sasuke-kun dice que su padre quiere separarnos― dijo Hinata soltando una suave risa, la cual fue rápidamente acompañada por la risa de la pelirrosada.

Pero el Uzumaki no rió.

― ¿Tú no lo crees, Hinata-chan?― preguntó de manera seria.

Tanto Hinata como Sakura miraron al rubio de manera perpleja.

― ¿De qué hablas Naruto?― preguntó Sakura.

― De que el padre de Sasuke nunca ha querido que ustedes dos estén juntos― dijo de manera abrupta el rubio―. No tienen idea de las peleas que hemos escuchado Itachi y yo entre Sasuke y su padre.

Hinata parpadeó sin procesar del todo lo que el rubio decía en ese momento.

― ¿Lo-lo dices enserio?― preguntó Hinata perpleja.

Naruto asintió.

― Yo tampoco le creía cuando se quejaba, pero la vez que fuimos al café de música en Shibuya, mientras esperaba a Sasuke en la puerta escuché como su padre le decía que ya era hora de que te dejase― relató el rubio.

Hinata se mordió el labio con nerviosismo al escuchar eso.

― Yo...

― ¡Cállate, Naruto!― exclamó Sakura antes de tomar a su novio de la mano y alejarse de la azabache―. ¡Feliz día, Hinata-chan!― se despidió Sakura, llevandose a rastras al Uzumaki.

.

.

.

― Feliz día de San Valentín, Sasuke-kun― felicitó Hinata a Sasuke, sosteniendo el teléfono con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquiera revolvía el contenido de una cacerola.

― _Feliz día, Hinata_― felicitó Sasuke de una manera algo apagada.

― ¿Estás cansado?― preguntó la azabache algo preocupada.

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó una risa seca.

― _Mucho, no he dejado de trabajar en todo el día_― relató Sasuke.

Hinata se mordió el labio al escuchar eso.

― Entonces te dejaré descansar, nos vemos mañana, Sasuke-kun. Te amo― se despidió Hinata.

― _No, Hinata no lo digo por eso..._― comenzó a decir el Uchiha antes de ser interrumpido por un bostezo.

Hinata rió de buena gana al escuchar eso.

― Descansa, Sasuke-kun. Te amo― repitió.

― Te amo― se despidió Sasuke.

.

.

.

_15 de Febrero_

_._

_._

_._

Hinata se encontraba en la entrada del aeropuerto, observando su reloj de manera impaciente. Se suponía que el avión de Sasuke debía de haber llegado hacía veinte minutos, pero por lo que veía, el Uchiha aún no había llegado al aeropuerto.

De prontosu celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

― ¿Sasuke?― preguntó Hinata emocionada, se dió cuenta de eso al escuchar la seca risa del otro lado de la línea.

― _Detrás de tí_― dijo el azabache del otro lado de la línea antes de colgar al llamada.

Hinata volteó de inmediato, encontrandose primero que nada con unos ojos color carbón que la observaban con insistencia. Las piernas de Hinata se movieron solas, y cuando menos se lo esperaba, ya se encontraba abrazada del Uchiha.

― Te extrañé― susurró Hinata.

―Yo también― fue lo único que dijo Sasuke antes de hacer que Hinata se separase de él y así la pudiera observar con detalle.

Ante el escrutinió de Sasuke, Hinata se sonrojó.

― Yo... ¡Fe-feliz San Valentín!― exclamó sacando de su bolso una caja y presentandosela al azabache con cierta vergüenza―. Aunque sea... atrasado...― murmuró bajando la vista.

Sasuke sonrió de lado tomando la caja, para después abrirla, encontrandose con unos lentes de Sol dentro de la caja.

― Gracias, Hinata― agradeció el Uchiha.

― Yo... te ví viendolos el otro día... y creí... que bueno... talvez...― comenzó a balbucear, antes de ser callada por los labios del Uchiha sobre los suyos.

― Son perfectos― dijo Sasuke antes de tomar a Hinata de la mano y dirigirse a la parada de taxis―. Vamos a mi departamento, ahí podré darte tú regalo.

.

.

.

Hinata entró en el departamento cuando Sasuke hubo abierto la puerta.

Un segundo se encontró a si misma observando la sala que tan bien conocía, y al siguiente se encontró siendo empujada contra la pared, escuchando de manera vaga el sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada y el cerrojo siendo colocado de manera descuidada.

― Te extrañé― fue lo único que dijo Sasuke antes de besar de manera brusca a la Hyuuga.

Hinata correspondió el beso de Sasuke con ahínco, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, y dejando que sus manos jugasen con las hebras de cabello azabache. Sintiendo como la lengua de Sasuke rozaba con insistencia su labio inferior, sin dudarlo abrió su boca, dejando que la lengua de Sasuke la invadiese de una manera que sólo podía ser descrita como obsena.

Hinata volvió en sí cuando sintió como los labios de Sasuke dejaban los suyos.

Mientras tomaba el muy necesitado aire, observó el rostro de Sasuke, notando como los labios de ambos se encontraban conectados por un hilo de saliva, el cual Sasuke limpió con el dorso de su mano de una manera provocativa, la cual hizo que Hinata sintiese un aumento de calor en su interior. Hinata sintió como el botón de su pantalón era abierto por la hábil mano de Sasuke.

― De rodillas― dijo Sasuke una vez que hubo bajado el cierre del pantalón de la Hyuuga, lograndose ver las bragas de encaje rojo que llevaba puestas, y apoyandose contra la puerta.

La Hyuuga pensó que probablemente los vecinos los escucharían, pero en ese momento no podía preocuparse mucho por eso, su cuerpo se lo impedía.

Hinata obedeció excitada, colocando sus manos en la entrepierna de Sasuke, sintiendo la clara erección que el Uchiha tenía. Con algo de torpeza debido a la emoción, desabrochó el pantalón del Uchiha, para después bajar el bóxer, liberando la prominente erección del Uchiha. Hinata masajeó el miembro del Uchiha, ganandose suspiros como recompensa. Durante unos momentos se conformó con sólo escuchar los suspiros del joven mientras sentía con sus manos el miembro de Sasuke, pero rápidamente eso no fue suficiente para ella.

Y al parecer para Sasuke tampoco.

Sintió como el Uchiha tomaba sus cabellos y como su rostro era empujado contra el miembro de él, siendo clara la necesidad del joven. Excitada, Hinata metió el pene de Sasuke en su boca, y comenzó a succionar lentamente, escuchando los sonoros gemidos de Sasuke y escuchando como la espalda de este golpeaba repetidamente la puerta, mientras sus manos le marcaban el ritmo a Hinata.

Hinata pasó su lengua por cada parte que pudo del miembro de Sasuke, sintiendo las venas y la rigiez de este. De pronto, los gemidos de Sasuke adquirieron un ritmo incontrolable, al mismo tiempo que las manos de Sasuke sostuvieron con fuerza los cabellos de Hinata, así como empujaron la cabeza de Hinata, obligandola a meter aún más de él en su boca.

― ¡AHH!― gritó Sasuke―. ¡De...jame... terminar... den...tro!― gritó Sasuke antes de callar y mantener simplemente la boca abierta, sin emitir ningún sonido, pero obviamente teniendo un muy potente orgasmo, dejando que su semen inundase la boca de Hinata.

Hinata tomó todo lo que pudo de Sasuke, pero no pudo evitar que parte se escurriese por la comisura de sus labios, dejando un hilo de fluidos que corría por su barbilla y cuello.

Hinata sintió como sus paredes comenzaban a palpitar al ver esa escena, así que mientras Sasuke se recuperaba del orgasmo, metió una de sus manos dentro de sus bragas, estremeciendose ante la idea del placer que estaba a punto de otorgarse. Pero eso nunca llegó, puesto que Sasuke la tomó de los cabellos antes de que sus dedos entrasen en su intimidad, para después halarla con fuerza para besarla con fiereza, jugando con sus lenguas y dejando que sus suspiros y gemidos se escuchasen sin pudor.

Cuando ambos se separaron a tomar aire, Hinata soltó un grito de sorpresa, sintiendo como el dedo medio de Sasuke se encargaba de penetrarla rápidamente.

― ¡AHH! ¡SASUKE!― gritó Hinata sintiendo como Sasuke introducía un segundo dedo y comenzaba a moverlos en circulos, así como abrirlos y cerrarlos de manera sucesiva, haciendo que las sensaciones dentro de ellas se intensificasen. Sintiendo como los dedos de Sasuke presionaban cada vez con más insistencia su punto G, mordió el hombro de Sasuke, que aun se encontraba cubierto por una cara camisa de vestir, para acallar sus gritos. Se encontraba peligrosamente cerca del orgasmo, si Sasuke presionaba unas cuantas veces más ese lugar, sin duda se vendría en su mano.

Y al parecer Sasuke también lo había notado, probablemente por la manera en la que su interior se contraía de placer y los los gritos ahogados que la Hyuuga dejaba escapar, puesto que repentinamente su mano dejó su interior.

Un suspiro frustrado no tardó en escapar de los labios de Hinata, seguido por una risa seca por parte de Sasuke. El Uchiha sonreía de lado al tiempo que bajaba los vaqueros de Hinata, dejandolos caer hasta sus rodillas, para después bajar las bragas de esta sólo lo suficiente como para dejar al descubierto su intimidad.

― Tócate― ordenó Sasuke apoyandose contra la puerta―. Dí mí nombre...― susurró.

Hinata sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban, pero al mismo tiempo sentía como su intimidad palpitaba anhelante de la liberación, por lo que rápidamente obedeció.

La sensación de sus propios dedos dentro de ella era algo extraña. Ella no era ajena a esa sensación, a Sasuke le gustaba verla masturbarse, pero no por ello dejaba de ser extraña. Sentía como su mano acariciaba la piel húmeda y como sus fluidos cubrían sus dedos. No tardó mucho en encontrar el botón de nervios que la haría tocar el cielo, por lo que en cuanto sintió que sus dedos acariciaban esa parte, el ritmo de su mano se aceleró, al igual que sus gemidos.

― Sa...suke... ¡AHH! ¡SASUKE! ¡AHH! ¡AHHH! ¡AHHHH!― gritó sin cesar mientras sentía como un interior se derretía y como sus piernas perdían sus fuerza, viendo como su visión se oscurecía y aclaraba de manera extraña. Sintiendo como todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor estaba lejano, y sólo sentía su mano dentro de ella y las potentes descargas que recorrían su cuerpo.

Cuando recuperó su conciencia, se encontró a si misma derrumbada en el suelo, teniendo unos cuantos espasmos a causa del orgasmo que acababa de sufrir. Sus rodillas se encontraban dobladas, sus piernas abiertas con descuido y descaro, dejando ver por completo su vagina, con sus jugos saliendo sin control de esta, manchando sus blancas piernas, parte de sus vaqueros y parte del suelo de departamento.

Cuando Hinata alzó la vista, vió como Sasuke soltaba en ese momento su miembro.

― Eso fue tan vulgar...― susurró Sasuke agachandose, dejando que sus rostros quedasen a escasos centímetros de distancia―. Tan... sexy...― dijo antes de tumbar a Hinata en el suelo, terminadole de quitar el pantalón en el proceso.

Cuando Hinata se encontró completamente recostada en el suelo, Sasuke acercó su boca a las bragas de esta, las cuales continuaban en los muslos de la Hyuuga, y sin ningún miramiento las mordió, para después rasgarlas y quitarlas del cuerpo de su novia.

En ese momento Hinata ni siquiera se molestó en pensar que debido a eso probablemente no tendría ningunas bragas que usar después de que eso terminase, la excitación no le daba lugar a las preocupaciones.

― Hora de que te pruebe― murmuró Sasuke con la voz ronca, tomando de la parte interna los muslos de Hinata, para después abrirlos, dejando que su mojada intimidad se volviese a mostrar ante él―. Delicioso― fue lo último que dijo antes de enterrar su rostro dentro de Hinata.

Los gemidos y gritos de Hinata comenzaron en cuanto la lengua de Sasuke comenzó a penetrarla sin piedad, retociendose y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para no cerrar las piernas, algo que no era necesario tomando en cuenta el fuerte agarre de Sasuke en sus muslos.

Y después de unos momentos, su segundo orgasmo llegó, aún más potente que el anterior.

En esta ocasión Hinata no había gritado, simplemente había abierto su boca, y dejado de su rostro hablase por ella. Sus ojos se encontraban completamente abiertos, desorbitados, su frente se encontraba perlada en sudor, sus mejillas rojas, y de sus labios se encontraba escapando un hilillo de saliva.

― Esto apenas comienza― se escuchó la voz de Sasuke en la lejanía.

.

.

.

En ese punto Hinata no tenía idea de que pasaba.

Sentía como Sasuke la tumbaba en la cama, no sabía donde había quedado su brasier, aunque tenía la vaga idea de que se encontraba roto, probablemente junto a sus bragas, manchado de semen y sus jugos, y probablemente cerca del pantalón y bóxer del Uchiha. De alguna manera sabía que lo que en ese momento mantenía atadas sus manos detrás de su espalda era la camisa de vestir de Sasuke, como había llegado a funcionar como unas esposas, no lo sabía.

De pronto, sintió como algo enorme entraba en su vagina, y como repentinamente un peso se instalaba sobre ella.

Las embestidas de Sasuke eran rápidas y fuertes, tanto que la cama rechinaba ante la fuerza, y que la estructura golpeaba con insistencia la pared, probablemente perturbando a la familia que vivía en el departamente de a lado, ya en otro momento se disculparía con los padres de los niños cuya habitación compartía pared con su actual habitación de sexo.

Hinata sentía como las fuertes manos de Sasuke abusaban sin piedad de sus pechos, por lo que aún con todo el placer que se encontraba recibiendo, intentaba liberar sus manos detrás de su espalda. Después de todo no era justo dejar que Sasuke lo hiciera todo.

Después de unos cuantos forcejeos y una cantidad considerable de embestidas, el nudo de la camisa cedió, liberando las manos de la Hyuuga. Un segundo después, Hinata sintió como algo caliente se derramaba en su interior, llenandola por completo, así como escapando de su interior.

― ¡HINATA!― gritó Sasuke arqueando su espalda y manteniendose estático un momento, enterrado en lo más profundo de ella.

Otro orgasmo no tardó en recorrer el cuerpo de la Hyuuga, causando que esta también arquease su espalda, haciendo que la unión de sus sexos desapareciese momentaneamente.

― E-eso... fue... injus..injusto― se quejó Hinata recuperando el aliento y tomando los hombros de Sasuke con sus manos, que se encontraban algo adoloridas debido a que durante todo ese tiempo se habían encontrado en su espalda, recibiendo gran parte de la fuerza de Sasuke.

― ¿Quién... ha... dicho que... la vida es... justa?― jadeó Sasuke colocando una mano sobre cada seno de Hinata, probablemente recordando como hacía unos momentos habían estado rebotando una y otra vez.

Hinata cerró los ojos, concentrandose en sentir su cuerpo, sintiendo que tan adoloridas tenía las caderas, como prácticamente tenía dormidas las piernas y como su pecho subía y bajaba sin cesar.

Decidiendo obviar todo eso, hizo que ella y Sasuke cambiasen de pocisiones.

― Oh si... móntame...― dijo Sasuke con un brillo especial en sus ojos―. Como la puta que eres...― agregó en un susurro justo antes de que Hinata se impalase a si misma con el pene de este.

Al principio, Hinata montó a Sasuke de manera lenta, sabiendo perfectamente que ese ritmo lento no sería lo que Sasuke quería, pero que de igual manera lo volvería loco y lo dejaría a punto de chorrearse, concentrandose en las expresiones de placer que su rostro reflejaban.

― Oh, Sasuke... Oh, Sasuke... ¡OHH SASUKE!― gritó Hinata al sentir como Sasuke levantaba sus caderas, entrando hasta su útero, para después acelerar su ritmo.

― ¡AGH! ¡HINA...TAHH!― gruñó Sasuke tomando los pechos de Hinata con sus manos y acercando su rostro a estos, para después comenzar a lamerlos y morderlos―. ¡AGH!

― ¡DIOS! ¡LA TIENES TAN GRANDE!― gritó Hinata sin pudor o vergüenza, dejandose llevar por el placer que en ese momento sentía, dejando que sus cortas uñas aruñasen los abdominales del Uchiha, dejando marcas rojas aquí y allá.

Después de unos segundos, Hinata sintió como sus jugos bajaban por el miembro de Sasuke, y como llegaba al orgasmo de nuevo, intentando continuar montando a Sasuke, pero al parecer su estaminase encontraba agotada, puesto que sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo cayó agotado hacia en frente, al tiempo que Sasuke gritaba con una descomunal fuerza y la llenaba, de nuevo, con su semen.

.

.

.

Hinata sintió como una fría brisa tocaba su piel, erizandola.

Durante unos momentos, Hinata intentó no hacer caso a esto y solamente concentrarse en el calor que había debajo de ella.

Pero la brisa era demasiado insistente, y ya la había hecho recuperar sus sentidos. Ya sentía lo adoloridas que se encontraban sus caderas, como sus pechos le ardían y como su cuero cabelludo se encontraba adolorido.

A veces olvidaba lo mucho que a Sasuke le gustaba tirar de su cabello cuando la ponía en cuatro.

Fue entonces cuando los recuerdos la asaltaron y abrió los ojos, encontrandose con el cuello de Sasuke frente a ella.

Levantó un poco la cabeza, viendo como ella se encontraba recostada sobre Sasuke, ambos desnudos, sobre las sábanas revueltas, las cuales no cubrían nada de sus cuerpos. Cuando sintió de nuevo la brisa, giró su rostro hacia el balcón, encontrandose con la imagen del atardecer, junto con la ciudad siendo tocada por la luz roja de este, las cortinas ondeando lentamente y la puerta del balcón abierta de par en par.

¡Dios! ¡Lo habían hecho con la puerta del balcón abierta! ¡Tranquilamente quienes se encontraban en el edificio de enfrente los habrían podido ver!

Sin tener idea de que hacer, enterró su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke, quien dejó escapar una risa cansada.

― Ya te diste cuenta― murmuró el azabache.

Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Sasuke, pero no alzó el rostro, simplemente asintió avergonzada, sin saber que hacer en ese momento.

― No te preocupes, probablemente cuando llegamos aquí era la hora de la comida, no creo que nos hayan visto― dijo Sasuke antes de observar el reloj que aún permanecía en su muñeca―. Apenas con las cinco...

Hinata parpadeó incrédula, ¿habían tenido una sesión de sexo salvaje y dormido, todo eso antes de las cinco de la tarde?

Y al parecer Sasuke, conociendola también como la conocía, había logrado saber que pasaba por su mente, puesto que rió de manera cansada.

― ¿Quién diría que estábamos tan urgidos?― preguntó el Uchiha volteando a ver el techo.

― ¡Sa-Sasuke!― gritó escandalizada la Hyuuga.

El joven rió de nuevo, esta vez con malicia.

― Después de lo de hace rato, ¿quieres seguir gritando mi nombre?― preguntó con superioridad y acercando su boca al lóbulo de la Hyuuga―. Porque yo si quiero seguir escuchandolo― susurró antes de morderlo.

― Sa...suke...― suspiró Hinata sintiendo como los dedos del Uchiha de alguna manera ya se encontraban en su interior.

.

.

.

La siguiente vez que Hinata despertó, no fue por la brisa, sino por los fuertes golpes y gritos que provenían de la puerta principal del departamento de Sasuke.

― Demonios... te despertó a tí también― dijo Sasuke bastante molesto para después levantarse de la cama, dejando a Hinata sin el calor que su cuerpo producía. Hinata observó como Sasuke tomaba de un cajón lo primero que encontró, que resultaron ser unos vaqueros negros―. Quédate ahí, arreglaré esto en un momento― dijo Sasuke mientras salía de la habitación, cerrando detrás de él la puerta.

Mientras Hinata se volteaba para quedar viendo el techo de la habitación, aguzó el oído para escuchar lo que sucedía fuera de esas cuatro paredes. Por su mente cruzó la idea de comenzar a vestirse, pero pronto cayó en cuenta de que en ese cuarto no había nada con que se pudiese vestir, después de todo su ropa se encontraba regada en la entrada...

¡Su ropa se encontraba regada en la entrada! Los colores no tardaron en subir a su rostro y comenzó a rezarle a todas las deidades que recordaba que Sasuke hubiese sido lo suficientemente prudente como para esconder sus ropas.

Intentó levantarse en ese momento, para mínimo tomar una de las camisas de Sasuke, pero cuando se hubo sentado, escuchó una nueva orda de gritos, y en esta ocasión logró reconocer la voz, una voz que la dejó congelada en esa posición, con la sábana apenas cubriendo su intimidad y su cuerpo lleno de moretones, mordidas y marcas completamente expuestas.

Era la voz de Uchiha Fugaku, el padre de Sasuke.

― _¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, Sasuke?_― gritó la voz de Fugaku.

― _Eso es lo mismo que yo debería preguntarte a tí_― replicó la calmada pero amenazadora voz de Sasuke.

― _¡Me preguntaba que era lo que había hecho que no te reportarás cuando llegases, pero por lo que veo andabas cogiendote a la Hyuuga!_― gritó furioso Fugaku.

En ese momento, Hinata supo que Sasuke ni siquiera había hecho el intento de ocultar sus ropas, aunque no era como si el ocultarlas hubiera hecho gran diferencia, estaba segura de que Sasuke tenía sobre su cuerpo tantas pruebas de lo que habían estado haciendo como ella.

― _¿Y qué si lo estaba haciendo?_― preguntó Sasuke a manera de reto―. _Después de todo es mi novia._

Probablemente si la situación hubiese sido diferente, Hinata se hubiese sentido más que contenta al eschuchar eso, pero ese momento, siendo conciente del desagrado que le causaba al padre de Sasuke, no estaba segura de que decir eso hubiese sido la mejor opción.

Habría comprendido por completo si Sasuke hubiese deseado mentir al respecto con quien estaba.

― _¡Ya te he dicho que tú no puedes estar con la puta de la Hyuuga!_― gritó el padre de Sasuke.

Después de esas palabras se escuchó el sonido de algo pesado golpenado la pared, para después escucharse la furiosa voz de su novio.

― _¡JAMÁS! ¡JAMÁS VUELVAS A LLAMAR DE ESA MANERA A HINATA!_

― _¿Por qué habría de llamarla diferente?_― se mofó Fugaku―. _¡Ella no es diferente a las otras zorras que te coges!_― gritó, para después callar repentinamente―. _¡Anda golpeame! ¡Mientras la defiendes esa prostituta a de estar tomando el dinero de tú cartera!_― y después de esas palabras se escuchó un forcejero que acabó con unos acelerados pasos que se dirigían a su habitación.

― _¡Ni se te ocurra!_― gritó Sasuke. Lo siguiente que supo Hinata era que la puerta de la habitación era abierta con brusquedad y las luces eran encendidas dejando ver a un Fugaku furioso y a un Sasuke aún más furioso―. ¡Sal de aquí Fugaku!

Hinata sólo atinó a cubrirse con la sábana, sin saber que hacer en ese momento.

― U-uchiha-sa-sama― nombró de automático Hinata.

― ¿En verdad discutes conmigo por esta puta de poca monta?― preguntó Fugaku sin dedicarle siquiera una segunda mirada a Hinata y observando seriamente a Sasuke―. Ya es hora de que yo tome las riendas de tú vida, porque por lo que veo, tu no estás dispuesto a hacerlo. La Hyuuga se va, y tú te trasladarás a la división de Corea.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos antes de hablar.

― Fugaku, sólo diré esto una vez― dijo Sasuke de manera fría―. Sal de mi departamento, que mi prometida no será quien se vaya de aquí― declaró el menor de los Uchihas.

― ¿Prometida? ¿Acaso te volviste idiota? ¡HE DICHO QUE LA HYUUGA SE VA!― gritó.

― ¿Pro-prometida?― susurró incrédula Hinata, olvidandose por completo de su suegro.

Sasuke empujó a su padre y entró en la habitación, encaminandose hacia un cajón el cual abrió y del cual sacó una pequeña caja forrada de terciopelo.

― Hinata, cásate conmigo― pronunció Sasuke para sorpresa tanto de su padre como de la Hyuuga. Hinata sintió las lágrimas bajanban por sus mejillas e inmediatamente comenzó a asentir sonriente―. Vete― ordenó Sasuke a Fugaku sin siquiera voltear a verlo al tiempo que deslizaba un anillo en el dedo anular de la joven.

Después de esa palabra, se escucharon unos pasos fuertes alejarse de la habitación.

Cuando los labios de ambos se unieron, fue oficial que Fugaku había quedado en el olvido.

Cuando Hinata se inclinó para besar el miembro de Sasuke, fue obvio que a ninguno de los dos les preocupaba en ese momento el hecho de que la puerta del balcón se encontraba abierta, que las luces de la sala del departamento frente al de Sasuke se encontraran prendidas y que una pareja de más o menos su edad los señalaba para después comenzar a besarse. Tampoco eran concientes de que la puerta de la habitación se encontraba abierta de par en par, al igual que la puerta del departamento, y que en ese momento uno de los hijos de los vecinos, quienes volvían de sus clases de música, le preguntaban a su madre porque había ropa interior en la entrada de la casa de su vecino, mientras que el otro se preocupaba al escuchar unos gruñidos provenientes del departamento.

.

.

.

* * *

GreenHeadphones OFF: Bien, pues este fue mi primer lemmon, espero que haya quedado bien, pues este es mi segundo fic, y bueno básicamente quería intentar en este tipo de escritura, ojala haya sido de su agrado.

No olviden dejar reviews con sus opiniones y sus críticas ¡CONSTRUCTIVAS!

Ja ne!


End file.
